Please Don't Read This Death The Kid
by WishIWasSane102
Summary: September 15. I hope your not reading this. Sid said that if it said 'do not read', you're not supposed to read. I even said please.   A journal he isn't supposed to see. Can the Shinigami handle the words on each page?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Do Not Read This Death the Kid**

_Chapter One_

The young Shinigami held his breath as he opened the last box. He had just moved into a new apartment in New York City and was almost finished unpacking.

He needed to open one more box marked 'school days'. But he didn't want to go anywhere near his days in Shibusen. Not that they were bad, they were just…time consuming.

Taking it like the big college student he was, Kid peered into the box. Pictures, letters, and books stared back at him.

He picked up the first photo that caught his eye, the one of them all together.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty and…

Her…

Chrona.

He looked closer to see her face clearer. She looked so very uncomfortable.

And he loved it.

He loved how she was always awkward and shy. He loved how she always stuttered and mumbled.

But he hated how he would most likely never see her again.

He didn't need this right now. Today he was going in for a job interview.

However, he had time so he continued looking inside the box. At the bottom, he felt a book with a leather cover. He pulled it out and his head flooded with memories.

It was an assignment for Sid's class. He paired kids up into groups of two. They had to keep journals and switch them with each other every week.

Kid had no idea why. Journals were supposed to be private…right?

Sid said it would help us understand each other better. 'It'll help in battle' he said.

But if it said **DO NOT READ **you weren't to read the entry.

He ran his fingers over the cover and smiled. His partner was Chrona. He remembered how almost every entry said **Please Don't Read** in that chicken scratch he loved.

_'Well, it was when they were in high school. And we did go our separate ways…'_

He glanced at his watch. He'd be late if he didn't hurry. Grabbing the book, he ran out to catch his train.

**PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS DEATH THE KID**

_September 15_

I really hope you're not reading this. Sid said that if it said don't read you aren't supposed to read. I even said 'please.'

Anyways, I feel awful. I did something really bad. Something that is tearing me up inside. I stole Lady Medusa's perfume.

Maybe that seems lame, but I stole it for someone.

Maka Albarn.

Everyone assumed I'm such great friends with her.

Well, I was. In the beginning.

After I got in trouble for putting snakes in Stein's body, she changed.

Everyone else had forgiven me, even the Professor. But I guess some part of her hates me. In front of everyone, she was all smiles. When were alone, it was a different story.

She'd boss me around and if I refused, she'd make me feel extremely guilty. Today she made me steal the perfume. She says it'll make us even.

I know it's a total lie.

That entry weighed on Kid's mind heavily until he heard his name.

"Are you ready?"

Kid sniffed.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. More to come so review please ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Do Not Read This Death the Kid**

_Chapter Two_

Kid walked into the bright white room. An elderly man behind a desk looked at behind big black spectacles.

"Take a seat," he said motioning to the seat in front of him.

Nodding, Kid took the seat gracefully.

"My name is Robert Freeman… And you are…"

"Um Death The Kid sir," he said extending his right arm.

Mr. Freeman shook it and stretched back.

"So Kid… do you have your papers present?" he asked.

"I do not need papers," Kid answered slyly, "I just enjoy helping people. Isn't that enough?"

Mr. Freeman chuckled.

"Oh young man I wish it was. Now seriously where are your papers?" he repeated.

The young Shinigami leaned in so that he and his future boss were almost nose to nose.

"I told you. I don't need papers," he said.

"If you want to be a receptionist at a hospital, I need to see proof that you're qualified!" the man said flabbergasted.

This time, Kid chuckled and opened up his jacket. Freeman flinched, but eased up when he saw the young man was just pulling out a small black card.

Slowly, Kid slid the card across the table. Freeman eyes it curiously and Kid almost laughed out loud when he saw his eyes bulge. The man jumped up and Kid followed suit. Out of habit, Kid held his hand out again. Mr. Freeman shook it furiously.

"I-I'll see what I can do Mr. Shinigami!" he cried.

"Make it soon please," Kid smiled, grabbed his book bag and left.

"42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door," Kid chanted into his bedroom mirror.

"Hiya Kid!" his father cried childishly.

"Hello Father."

"Watsup Watsup! Did you get the job at the hospital?" he asked.

Kid smirked, "Using your card, there was no way in Hell the guy could have refused."

Lord Death laughed out loud.

"Excellent, excellent! I'm so proud of you. And you look like you're doing okay for yourself," he said.

He nodded.

His Father got solemn then. "You know Kid. You can always come home. Back where you belong."

He shook his head no.

"You don't understand Father. I need to be here. I felt like I had to move on. I wasn't going to stay with you forever," he said with a shrug.

"I understand. Man, I think this is what Spirit was talking about," He said.

"What did Spirit say?"

"Well he said that once your child leaves, you feel empty and void in your chest. But I have a feeling he'll get over it," he said.

Kid was alert. "So that means…Maka left Death City?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, Maka left Death City!"

Kid frowned. That would have been very good to know earlier.

"Where was she headed?" he asked.

"Everywhere. She wants to see the world. Maybe she'll stop by your way one day."

Kid faked a smile. "Yes. I will call you later Father."

And the mirror went blank again. Kid held his chest which was now beating a thousand times a minute. There was no way he'd be able to see Maka without killing her. She'd hurt Chrona…

His eyes wandered to the couch where the leather booklet lay. He took a deep breath and continued where he left off earlier.

_Sept. 20_

**

* * *

**

PLEASE DON'T READ THIS DEATH THE KID

_So it has been done. Lady Medusa is no more._

_You'd think I'd be happy, Journal, but I'm in mourning._

_She may have been an evil spirited witch, but that evil spirited witch is…Was my mom. _

_It's funny. The person who hates my guts killed my mother. And she couldn't be prouder. I mean Stein and Marie helped a bit but it was mostly Maka…_

_I don't understand why I can't bring myself to tell anyone how I feel. Maybe it is because…._

There is a big wet stain and the page then she continued to write.

_Maybe it's because I'm scared that they won't believe what I say. I mean who would you believe? Straight A student Maka Albarn who just killed Shibusen's worst enemy… OR Me. The traitor. _

_Sorry but I'm afraid I have to cut this short…. Maka is calling e again… And I think she means business_

* * *

Kid closed the notebook again and gripped the ends of the notebook. He couldn't believe he didn't even try to help her. What kind of person was he?

**A/N REEEAAALLLLLY Short but I had to cut it short to add the ... suspense? Lols . Plus its vacation so I have to rush all of these things **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Do Not Read This Death the Kid**

**A/N Its been a while, but I must again kill you guys with ANOTHER painfully short chappie *shot* Well it wasn't my fault. I thought I wrote a bunch until I typed the whole thing out :-[**

_Chapter Three_

He named it the 'Devil's Notebook.' There are no words to describe how awful you feel reading about your love being harassed. And there is nothing you can do about it.

He crashed on the couch later that evening. It was extremely odd…

_"Chrrooonnnaaa!"_

_ She shoots up, her body and clothes drenched in sweat. She is clutching her faded sheets in her hand and is frozen with fear._

_ "H-hello?" she calls._

_ A figure steps out. It is vaguely Familiar until the point it begins to speak again._

_ "Ah, you're awake."_

_ Maka._

_ "Oh… Hello M-Maka," she stutters._

_ She steps into the room clicking her tongue. _

_ "Why do you seem so afraid?" she asks._

_ "I'm not!" Chrona squawked._

_ Maka cracks her knuckles. Her voice lowers an octave as she says, "Don't raise your voice at me you ugly bitch."_

_ Chrona begins to shake. When Maka cussed, she was serious. N-no! She wasn't going to be treated like a pig anymore!_

_ "I am not ugly! And… And I'll do what I want!" she says rather loudly, and her voice cracks._

_ Her green eyes go dark._

_ "Are you talking back, pig?" she says._

_ "You…You're the pig,"_

_ The brunette twitches and pulls her fist back. _

_ The world goes black._

Kid shot up and touched his left eye. It felt as if HE were Chrona. It felt so life-like.

He gets up shakily to find the book.

He goes to the next date, October 1st.

"No way…" he whispered a loud. What he had just dreamt, was what that journal entry was about.

Kid remembered the day after that.

"What happened?" he had asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she answered.

He reached out and smeared the makeup off of her eye, revealing a blue-ish purple-ish color.

"Your eye. I can see behind that makeup Chrona," he said.

"Oh that. I just… ya know…"

"She rammed into a wall last night," Maka butted in.

He glanced at Chrona and who began nodding furiously.

Why did he believe her?

The sound of his ringing phone brought him out of his flashback. Slowly, he reached for it. The phone read 'Private'. Normally he'd let it ring, but he snatched it off the dock.

"Hello?" he asked.

The person on the other end shrieked.

"Kid! Omigosh, hey!"

The Shinigami dropped the telephone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Do Not Read This Death the Kid**

**A/N Um …. Akward …. IM SORRRRYYY ! Next chapter AFTER LIKE 5 YEARS !**

_Chapter Four_

He thought his heart stopped.

"Hello? Kid? You there?"

He hit the _end call _button on the phone. He felt his body crumple onto the couch. There's no way he could keep a conversation with that witch without going insane. The phone rang again. He glanced at it and threw a pillow at it to muffle the sound.

_XO_

She stared at the telephone in her hand. Maybe the call dropped...?

She sighed and placed her hand in her palms.

"Um… Maka?"

She glanced up.

The girl before her was beautiful. Her skin was softer than a rose, not a blemish anywhere. She had her pink hair tied back into a ponytail. She was a holding a small child, one that was a mirror of his mother and father.

"What?" she snapped.

"Junior fell asleep. I thought you'd want to hold him a while before he wakes up," she said quietly.

Maka stood and yanked the baby out of Chrona's arms.

"I thought I told you not to hold him," she growled placing the baby in the crib.

Sweat began to break out on the poor girl's face. "Oh…Well, he fell asleep on the cold floor. And Soul isn't here so I thought…" she stopped when she saw Maka growing angrier.

"Just… leave. Leave before I change my mind about kicking your ass into next year," she said.

She backed out of the room slowly.

"W-wait, Chrona," Maka said, toning her voice down a little.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember… Kid?" she asked.

"W-who?" she asked

Maka smiled to herself. "Perfect. Now go into the basement. We have to run another test."

_XO_

**PLEASE DON'T READ THIS DEATH THE KID**

_October 31_

It's Halloween today. Black*Star and Kid asked me if I wanted to go to a party with them. I really did. It hurt turning them down, but I couldn't go.

Why?

Maka said no.

She said she needed me. She was **crying **that she needed me! I couldn't believe it. She looked so vulnerable; I could've kicked her while she was down. But I didn't. Only Lord Death knows why. Everything that she's done to me flew out the window, and I embraced her.

I actually she believed she had changed.

But she didn't. Right after she calmed down, she tied me to a table. A cold table. She had ripped off my dress, leaving me naked and exposed. I didn't even recognize her and as soon as she grabbed that scalpel, memories of Mother flew into my mind. I glanced around the room. In the dim lighting, I saw Soul Eater.

He was looking at me. Right at me. But he didn't say a thing. I could see pain in his crimson eyes. What could he do? I mean, he loved Maka and was supposed to follow her with everything. But… The pain of the scalpel in my side.

Unbearable.

I can't even look at myself anymore. I'm what Black*Star usually calls Ox… A pussy…

Kid glanced at his watch. Sighing, he pulled on his jacket. If he didn't get out of the apartment quickly, he'd be late for work.

**A/N Again, Im reaaalllly Sorry for not updating for so long. But my friend has inspired me to continue. And if she's reading this, I hope she feels better. **


End file.
